


For Your Amusment

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement Parks, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn’t surprised when he found out that Cas had never been to an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Amusment

Dean wasn’t surprised when he found out that Cas had never been to an amusement park. Cas’s parents weren’t exactly the amusement park type. They were the type that sent their openly gay son to super strict Christian camps every summer in attempts to fix him.

John and Mary Winchester, however, loved parks. They had saved up every year to take Sam and Dean to different parks across the country before the new school year started. Some of Dean’s best memories were sunburned days spent on roller coasters with his dad and Sammy.

But Cas didn’t have those memories. And for the entirety of their almost five year relationship, Dean had seen the wistful way Cas looked at the parks in movies and music videos. It saddened Dean to think that Cas’s childhood memories were of assholes hating him for being who he was. Cas would always say he was fine, that his good memories all involved Dean and that was enough, but Dean saw the sadness in the blue depths of his eyes.

On their five year anniversary, Dean left Bobby’s early to shower and make dinner before Cas’s shift at the library ended. He had the table set with candles and wine glasses, because five years was a long fucking time to him.

Dean was waiting at the door, rose in hand, when Cas walked in at 5:30. Cas smiled, tired but loving, and held up a pie from The Roadhouse.

“Happy anniversary, Angel.” Dean murmured, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s mouth, before taking the pie into the kitchen.

“You didn’t have to do all of this, Dean.” Cas said, looking at the table.

“I wanted to.” He pulled Cas’s chair out for him and pouring him some wine. They ate in a comfortable silence, but Dean memorized the sounds Cas made while he was digging into his burger.

“I, uh, got you something.” Dean said, passing Cas an envelope. Cas picked it up, confused, and tore it open.

“Dean-” He whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

“It was my favorite park that we went to when I little. I thought it should be your first.” Cas leaned over and kissed him, so deeply that Dean forgot how to breathe for a second.

“I love you, Dean. So much.” Dean smiled.

“I love you, too.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cas had done immediate research on the park Dean was taking him to to see what he’s he’d be facing.

He admitted to Dean that he was nervous, but Dean promised he wouldn’t get hurt.

“The park wouldn’t be open if it wasn’t safe. And I told you not to look up the death statistics before we left, but you insisted.” 

Cas stuck his tongue out at him before balling his coat against the window to get a nap before he had to drive.

He woke up to Dean shaking him lightly.

“We’re here, baby.”

“What?” Cas sat up and rubbed his eyes and saw the roller coasters looming above them. “Dean, you weren’t supposed to drive the whole way.”

“I was gonna trade places with you, but you looked so relaxed. You’ve been taking so many extra shifts at the library…You needed the rest.”

Cas looked back up at the iron monsters that laid beyond the parking lot. He watched as a car full of people reached the peak of huge blue one. He gulped as he watched the people go downhill. He thought he could hear the screams from the Impala.

“You okay?” Dean asked. Cas took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Let’s go.” He said, trying to sound cheerful. Let’s get this over with.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I hate you!” Cas screamed as the roller coaster took them upside down. Dean laughed and squeezed the hand that was holding his in a vice grip.

The coaster righted itself for a moment, then went straight down. Dean glance over to see Cas’s eyes clenched tightly closed. 

When the coaster stopped and the bar rose, Castiel ran from the ride. Dean found him sitting on a bench nearby with his head between his knees. Dea knelled in front of him.

“I’m sorry, Angel. I didn’t know-” Cas sat up and shushed him.

“Don’t. It’s okay. I’m okay. This is all so new to me, Dean. I’m sorry. I don’t hate you.” The dark haired man apologized, wrapping his arms around Dean.

“I know, baby. Let’s go find another ride.” Cas stood and Dean put an arm around his shoulder. “Without loops this time.”

Cas laughed leaned into his boyfriend’s side.

After that Cas had a blast. Dean took him to the arcade and he won a game of air hockey (although he still thinks Dean threw the game out of guilt.) They went on a ride that went around in circles so fast that Cas was pressed flush against Dean when it was over. Dean won him a stuffed bee at a baseball pitching game. Dean even took him on the tea cups (after Cas went on his favorite roller coaster - without loops.)

When the day was winding down, Dean led him to a ride to traveled over the park on a cable. They settled in and Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’s shoulders.

“Did you have a good time?” He asked as they floated above the park.

“Yes,” Cas said, leaning against Dean’s side. “Thank you for bringing me.”

“Anything for you, baby.” Dean said, pressing a kiss into Cas’s hair.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Dean and Cas walked into their hotel room, sun burned, aching, tired, and happy. 

Dean let Cas take the first shower while he sat up the dinner table with Subway sandwiches.

After they ate, Dean took a shower. When he emerged from the steam filled room, Cas was curled on the couch, snuggling his bee. Dean walked over a scooped him up, carrying him tp bed. He pulled the blankets up around him and then settled in next to him.

“Dean,” Cas said, quietly, looking into Dean’s eyes in the dark.

“Yeah, Angel?”

“I want you to make love to me.”

Dean sat up straight like he’d been shocked.

“Are you sure?” Cas was still a virgin, despite their many years together. Dean had taught him a few things, and Cas was very generous with his mouth and hands, but they’d never gone that far. Dean never pushed for it, either. Castiel wanted to wait and Dean wanted Castiel.

“Yes. I - I know now for sure.” Cas said

“Know what?”

“That I want you to be my everything.” Dean crawled to him.

“It may hurt.” He warned, settling between Cas’s legs.

“I know, Dean. But you’re worth the pain. You’re worth everything.” Cas wrapped his legs around Dean and pulled him in closer. Dean sighed and leaned into him.

“Okay,” He sat up and pulled Cas’s face up to his. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Dean disentangled himself enough to get to his bag and get the lube and condoms he always packed before returning to Cas’s warmth.

The next morning, Dean woke up with Cas wrapped around him like a vine. Dean smiled and kissed his forehead. Cas blinked up at him and smiled sleepily.

“Morning,”

“Morning. How you feelin’?” Dean asked.

“A little sore. But good. Really good.” Dean smiled.

“Then I did my job.” Cas pushed his shoulder a little then settled against him again.

“Sleep for a few more hours, baby. Then we gotta hit the road.” Dean said, shifting so Cas was laying against pillows instead and standing up.

“I think I’d rather have sex with you again.” Cas responded, spreading himself out across the mattress. 

Dean laughed and dove back into bed.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they got home, everyone wanted to know about their trip. Dean had bought all the embarrassing pictures and Cas turned red when everyone laughed at them.

“Don’t feel bad, Castiel,” John said. “I’ll dig up some pictures of Dean-o’s early roller coaster days. They make you look like a rock.” Cas smiled and thanked him.

When everyone was gone, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and spun him around the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked, clinging to his shoulders.

“I’m dancing.” Dean said. “I’m happy, humor me.”

So around they went, spinning and laughing and kissing their way to their bedroom and back.

“I love you,” Dean said against Cas’s hair as they collapsed on the couch.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
